


Science

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: It's all about the science, kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



“This—Mr. Stark, this isn’t—”

“It’s all about the science, kid.”

“This isn’t—isn’t science. Oh, _oh_ , you’re—”

“Trust me, everything is science if you look at it right.”

“R-right, but I don’t think **this** is going to count for my homework assignment.”

“What, your teacher doesn’t approve of a good hypothesis and some healthy, ah, experimentation?”

“Not like this!”

“Like what?”

“You know what! With your mouth, with what you're—oh **_God_**.”

“Mm, I think we should mark that one down as _highly_ sensitive. You just broke my table.”

“I’m—I’m sorry, Mr. Stark—”

“Don't be. I'm definitely not.”


End file.
